El precio de la redención
by AJ Dark
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida que lo puede cambiar todo. Un punto de partida que puede cambiar el destino que tenmos predestinado. La posibilidad existe tan solo al alcance de nuestra mano, Draco se ve en la encrucijada y toma una decisión que cambia su destino


**_El precio de la redención._**

_Hola!_

_Sí, dije que iba a centrarme únicamente en "Cuando arde el hielo" durante unas semanas, pero ayer terminé el siguiente capítulo y no sé por qué sentí el impulso de escribir esto. Tenía intención de hacer un OS, pero es que soy incapaz… lo intento de veras pero no me sale dejar todo en una sola escena ¡Es terrible! Así que me dije bien AJ, deja que los dedos vuelen sobre el teclado y veamos que sale. Este es el resultado. Puede ser un proyecto… No lo sé, creo que es algo ya muy utilizado pero tal vez pueda darle algún otro giro. En fin, no sé si terminaré haciendo un par de escenas o diez, depende de vosotras y de lo que queráis leer._

_Del mismo modo que "Cuando arde el hielo" es un proyecto personal que, sintiéndolo mucho no admite consejos (Es decir es la historia como yo quiero que sea, guste o no, eso va en cada uno) En este fic os invito a dar ideas de lo que os gustaría que pasara, solo si os apetece, si no, iré escribiendo, aunque en este si no se el tiempo de actualización que pueda tardar. Mi prioridad es el otro proyecto._

_Y hasta aquí._

_Os dejo leer_

_Besos y saludos._

**_AJ_**

**_Disclamer:_**_ Todo el mundo de HP es de JK R. Yo solo lo uso para diversión personal._

* * *

**_I_**

_**El punto de partida**_

No lo había hecho…

Había sido incapaz de acabar con la vida del viejo. Maldita fuera, él tenía razón, no era un asesino. Estaba asustado, sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago que no hacía más que apretarse desde que vio llegar a Bella y a los demás. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo sentía ganas de acostarse y llorar. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto?

Era un puto cobarde. Pero no un asesino.

La marca ardía en su antebrazo y él solo podía correr empujado por Snape. Corría y corría mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, tropezó y alguien le empujó obligándole a seguir, hacía frío y no llevaba su capa, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y la Marca Tenbrosa se alzaba como un réquiem de desesperanza para todos los que no comulgaban con las ideas del Lord. Había barro, el suelo estaba mojado y probablemente su carísimos zapatos italianos estarían tan destrozados como su traje ¿Cuándo su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla? Nada de aquello podía ser real, aquella sensación de angustia que atenazaba su garganta no le abandonaba, de día, de noche… No podía comer, no era capaz de dormir, era como la marioneta sin vida de un monstruo. Esperaba con toda su podrida alma que Potter hiciera honor a la jodida profecía y acabara con aquel reino de terror que parecía empezar a surgir.

Dumbledore… Salazar bendito, el director estaba muerto, Snape lo había matado delante de él.

Había fracasado.

No había podido cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado y sabía que el Lord Tenebroso no era clemente con los que fallaban.

Tenía miedo, nunca se había sentido tan aterrado, tenia diecisiete años ¡Diecisiete! No era justo. Yaxley no hacía más que repetir que los _Crucios_ del Señor Tenebroso eran temibles, eso, junto a la psicótica risa de su tía Bellatrix y los soeces comentarios de Fenrir Greyback estaban volviéndolo completamente loco.

Snape se paró apuntando a Potter que les perseguía lanzando maldiciones de forma descontrolada y le inmovilizó antes de volver junto a él y tomar su brazo para seguir corriendo.

Se alejaban de Hogwarts, de aquel lugar que, en cierto modo, también había sido su hogar. Todo había cambiado, parecía que la primera ficha de la guerra se había movido y todo había sido culpa de él.

Llegaron a un claro después de mucho correr, habían salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts y podían poner rumbo a Malfoy Manor. Su casa, el lugar que le vio nacer, donde estaban sus padres, donde estaba Él…

Miró los ojos de Snape, se soltó del agarre de Bella de un tirón y desapareció.

Durante los siguientes días creyó que moriría y deseó en más de una ocasión haberlo hecho. El Lord tenía formas muy convincentes de mantener la lealtad de los suyos. Le había sometido a una tortura tal que gritó y suplicó clemencia una y otra vez. Había caído desmayado en al menos tres ocasiones, siendo reanimado solo para volver a caer bajo la varita de aquel mestizo de mierda, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, los sentía palpitar, desgarrarse, partirse cada hueso, cada tendón… Había rasgado su carne y sentía su sangre, aquella sangre pura de la que tanto se había enorgullecido, resbalar por su piel ennegrecida. Cuando se cansó y dejó que su madre le llevara a su habitación, convencido de que había pagado por la falta cometida, prohibió que le curaran con cualquier tipo de magia, de modo que pasaron semanas hasta que se recuperó lo bastante como para ponerse en pie.

Cuando lo hizo, lejos de sentir aquella devoción que el Señor Tenebroso había esperado, sintió rabia, furia y odio.

Aquel mestizo cuya sangre no era ni siquiera comparable a la pureza de la suya había osado a torturarle hasta casi matarle. Él que se llamaba a sí mismo el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos había sido vencido por el inútil de Potter en más de una ocasión. Y, si de algo iba a valer la vida de Draco Malfoy sería para ver a ese cabrón caer bajo la varita del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una nota a su madre, lo único que podía escribir que no la incriminara, lo único que podía decirle a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida y que le amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

_Te quiero, madre._

Dejó el papel volara hasta la almohada, hizo un hechizo de extensión a una bolsa y metió algunas cosas que podrían resultarle necesarias en algún momento, incluyendo pociones, libros, su escoba y algo de ropa. Agarró con fuerza su varita y, con una última mirada se desapareció.

No sabía dónde estaba pero pese a su juventud y falta de experiencia tenía claro que no podía mantenerse en el mismo lugar, volvió a irse y llegó al pequeño callejón trasero del Caldero Chorreante. Con manos temblorosas transformó un pañuelo en una capucha y cubrió su pelo antes de cruzar el local lo más deprisa que le fue posible. Nunca había estado en el mundo muggle y Salazar sabía que era lo último que quería hacer, pero precisamente tal vez aquel fuera el único lugar en el que no le buscarían, al menos de momento.

Corrió por las calles de Londres, era de noche y no había apenas nadie. Su figura, vestida completamente de negro, se confundía con las sombras de la noche, encontró una vivienda medio derruida y abandonada y se metió allí. Pensó en usar la magia para hacer aquel sitio medianamente habitable, al menos durante la noche, al día siguiente debería marcharse de nuevo. Pero era mejor no hacer uso de la varita, sería más difícil dar con él. Además ya deberían estar buscándole. Si supiera donde encontrar a Potter… Pero era imposible.

Suspiró cansado, hacía frío y estaba extenuado. Aún no se había recuperado del todo y llevaba días sin comer. Se sentó en el suelo de piedra y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Refugiado allí, en aquella vivienda muggle, solo y aterrado, Draco lloró por última vez.

Había cambiado su destino, solo esperaba vivir lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

…..

Logró llegar, recordaba vagamente por donde estaba la comadrejera o conejera o como quiera que se llamara aquella extraña casa donde vivían los Weasley. Le costó dos días dar con el lugar. Llovía cuando atravesó los lodazales llenandose de barro hasta las rodillas. En otras circunstancias hubiera estado horrorizado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Toda la gloria y la clase de los Malfoy estaba en el lodo, literalmente pero ¿Acaso importaba ya? Estaba entre los más buscados en ambos bandos. No tenía redención ninguna, aurores y mortífagos le tenían en el punto de mira y en ambos bandos le esperaba el mismo final. Al menos los mortífagos le matarían, sería más piadoso que un beso de dementor.

Endureció el gesto y siguió caminando, había aprendido que el arrepentimiento no servía de mucho, su decisión no era revocable bajo ningún concepto. Llegó pesadamente a la puerta de la casa y llamó guardando la varita. No iba a defenderse. Sabía que le atacarían pero los Weasley no le matarían.

Uno de los gemelos fue quien abrió y al verle sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia al ver al rubio en el dintel de la puerta, estaba empapado, con los cabellos pegados a la frente y a la cara, ojeras y cubierto de barro, pero era imposible confundir con otro a Draco Malfoy

— ¿Quién es Freddy?

Una cara exactamente igual a la anterior se acercó a mirar y levantó la varita.

— _Desmaius_

Fue lo último que escuchó Draco antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera.

— Oh señor ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Molly Weasley golpeó a sus hijos en la espalda, horrorizada ante el modo en que sus pequeños habían recibido al joven Malfoy.

— Es un mortífago mamá — Dijo Fred.

George se agachó y levantó la manga de la túnica del rubio revelando la Marca Tenebrosa en su piel. Ginny que acababa de llegar lanzó una exclamación y sacó su varita apuntando a Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué le habéis dejado entrar?

— Ha sido mamá — George cogió al _invitado_ de la túnica y lo arrastró a un rincón de la cocina.

— ¡George! — Yo no te enseñé tan malos modales.

— ¡Es un mortífago! — Respondió el chico

— ¡Por su culpa Dumbledore está muerto! — Añadió Ginny.

Su madre la miró señalándola con su dedo índice de modo amenazador.

— Ginevra ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo. ¡Y baja esa varita! ¡Eres menor de edad! Por Merlín. ¡Arthur! — Se alejó buscando a su marido y antes de abandonar la cocina miró a los gemelos por encima del hombro — Ni un solo pelo — Advirtió.

Los hermanos gruñeron y rodaron los ojos. Fred giró la silla y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy. George se apoyó en la encimera cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— Me pregunto que hace aquí — Dijo George.

— Tal vez si no le hubieras lanzado un _Desmaius _nos lo hubiera dicho — Respondió su hermano divertido.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

— Ya nos lo dirá.

Los pasos de sus padres se acercaban, seguidos por los de Remus y Tonks. Los miembros de la Orden miraron el cuerpo del joven tirado en el suelo y se observaron entre sí.

— Vaya este es mi primo ¿Verdad? — Nymphadora se agachó a mirar al chico que estaba sucio y olía ligeramente mal. Arrugó la nariz.

— Es un mortífago — Creyó necesario recordar George.

— Yo le esperaba — Lupin fue entonces el centro de atención de todos los Weasley — Dumbledore me mandó una carta poco antes de morir, en ella me dijo que él vendría.

— ¿Qué Albus hizo qué? — Molly parecía asombrada.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar con él — Respondió evasivo.

— _Incarcerous_

Tonks ató al joven mago y su esposo la miró con una sonrisa.

— Vamos allá —Remus apuntó al rubio — _Enervate._

...

— ¿Cuántos días pasaremos escondidos aquí? — Preguntó Ronald.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de los Black mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de tarde.

— Necesitamos tener noticias del exterior, hace tres días que llegamos y solo hemos recibido un patronus.

— Ron deja de quejarte, sabes que si no se han comunicado con nosotros es porque la situación ha de ser insostenible. El ministerio cayó, no quiero pensar la que tiene que haber liada allí afuera — Respondió Hermione.

— Más razón para no estar aquí escondidos como ratas— Acotó Harry.

Hermione cerró el libro dispuesta a responder a eso cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron callar. Los tres se miraron entre sí con verdadera sorpresa.

— La puerta — Susurró la castaña.

Harry corrió a la entrada agarrando su varita y escuchó la voz de Lupin.

— Harry soy Remus abré la puerta.

Desde dentro nadie respondió, Harry les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que guardaran silencio.

— Harry ¿Cómo si no iba a encontrar tu casa? — Se le oía cansado — Soy Lunático, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, te enseñé a convocar un patronus en tercer curso.

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Harry abrazó a su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione y Ron le recibieron con iguales muestras de alegría hasta que vieron que no estaba solo. A su lado, Draco Malfoy miraba sin ver, como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo que le privaba de la visión.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí?

— Genial, yo tampoco me alegro de compartir el aire contigo comadreja.

— ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? — susurró fieramente el pelirrojo

— Harry — Remus ignoró al exaltado Weasley y miró al moreno — Déjanos pasar, te lo explicaré.

Hermione contempló a Lupin y después a Malfoy. No parecía el mismo chico con el que había compartido seis años en Hogwarts. Se le veía tan… vacío.

— Deja que pasen Harry — la castaña apretó el antebrazo de su amigo y este cedió finalmente.

— Vayamos a la cocina.

Remus tiró del brazo de Malfoy guiándole por la casa.

— ¿Queréis tomar algo? — Preguntó Hermione — ¿Un té?

— Muchas gracias Hermione — Dijo Lupin — Un té será fantástico.

Malfoy no contestó pero aún así, pese a ser consciente de que el rubio no tocaría ni bebería algo preparado por ella, puso dos tazas frente a ambos recién llegados y sirvió la humeante bebida justo cuando Remus quitaba el hechizo a Draco.

— Necesito que le escondáis aquí — Dijo Lupin señalando al Slytherin

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ron se levantó de golpe lanzando la silla contra el suelo — Será una broma ¿No?

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta por los modales del pelirrojo. Aquel carácter explosivo iba a traerles problemas como se vieran obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y encerrados.

— ¿Es necesario gritar Ronald? — recriminó ella entre dientes sentada muy rígida en su silla.

Draco la miró fijándose en ella por primera vez desde que habían llegado y su postura y sus modales le recordaron tanto a su madre que parpadeó ligeramente aturdido. Narcissa Malfoy mantenía siempre aquella pose erguida, con los hombros bien rectos y la cabeza alta como toda señora orgullosa. Cuando Draco hacía algo que requiriera de una llamada de atención le regañaba del mismo modo que en que Granger lo había hecho con la comadreja, lanzándole una mirada helada, de esas de _si no te comportas luego vamos a hablar tú y yo._

Extraño eso de encontrar parecidos entre una Malfoy y una sangre sucia, probablemente su madre se sentiría insultada, pero lo cierto era que verla le había recordado demasiado a su hogar. Se tensó, recuperando la máscara de frialdad que solía ponerse con el mundo.

— Ronald, si no eres capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes hablar a solas con Harry.

— ¿Quieres que sea civilizado mientras nos pides que metamos a un mortífago aquí? ¡Es de locos!

— Ron… — Hermione volvió a intentarlo y apoyó la mano en el antebrazo de su amigo.

— ¡No! — Se soltó de un tirón — Nada de Ron… — Dijo imitando el tono de la castaña — No podemos tener a este… este… ¡Asesino aquí!

— ¡Ronald! ¡Basta ya!

Hermione se puso en pie sacando su varita y apuntando a su mejor amigo.

— La casa es de Harry — dijo en un fiero susurro — Además estás siendo un maleducado con el profesor Lupin.

Ron la miró furioso y salió de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo que la hizo dar un pequeño salto y sacudir la cabeza frustrada. Resopló y se sentó de nuevo agarrando su varita con fuerza.

Remus sonrió a su ex alumna.

— Gracias Hermione.

Ella sonrió con sinceridad y el gesto iluminó su rostro.

Harry que había estado callado contemplando a Malfoy se incorporó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos.

Sabía, él sabía que Draco no había podido cumplir la misión que le habían encargado, del mismo modo que sabía que Dumbledore creyó en él, que el viejo director esperaba que Malfoy se redimiera de algún modo, que se librara de la condena a la que el destino le había abocado. Pero ¿Sería esto lo que Dumbledore esperaba? ¿O era una treta de aquella escurridiza serpiente?

— Te escucho — Dijo finalmente.

Draco soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y agarró su taza de té con modales impecables, como si estuviera en una recepción en Malfoy Manor o tomando el té con la mismísima reina en lugar de estar en aquella destartalada cocina en la casa de sus antepasados, que era ahora el hogar de su acérrimo enemigo de infancia, con un hombre lobo y una _sangre sucia._

— Creo que será mejor que leas esto — Remus sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Harry.

_Remus, _

_Seguramente te sorprenderá el contenido de esta carta, pero es de vital importancia que no caiga en otras manos que no sean las tuyas. _

_Un día el joven Malfoy llegará a ti y necesitará la protección de la Orden. Te pido, no, te ruego le ofrezcáis refugio, será clave para la búsqueda en la que Harry ha de embarcarse._

_Por favor no olvides mis palabras, llévale sin demora a Grinmoud Place, Harry es un gran muchacho, él entenderá. _

_Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos en nuestras decisiones, lo importante es saber redimirnos a tiempo._

_Albus P. Dumbledore._

Harry leyó un par de veces el pergamino y finalmente se lo devolvió a Lupin.

— Puede quedarse.


End file.
